Phoneme List
The phonetic system forms the basis of speech play back in the Vocaloid software. Symbols used in the phoneme system are based on X-SAMPA. 　 Using the Phonetic System How Phonemes Work Note: The following applies to the Vocaloid 2 system, while both programs work in a similar fashion, some things may not apply to Vocaloid or working differently to Vocaloid 2. The phonetic system works by taking diphong samples from a sample library and reassembling them in accordance to how a words would be phonetic pronounced. The word "example" would be made up of the phonetic components "ex", "am" and "ple", however to make this word phonetically, the diphonetic data needed is "ɪg" (2 vocal samples needed), "zɑːm" (3 vocal samples needed) and "pəl" (3 vocal samples needed).pronounication exampleslink Both Japanese and English Vocaloids alike will use the same method of arrange the phonetic library, with english Vocaloids requiring more diphongs then Japanese. The user will however have access only to the pronounication at a phonetic levels and the diphonetic levels cannot be accessed currently. Some diphongs needed are also not shared by either the Japanese and English languages. To create and edit phonemes a user must right click on a note click and press "Note Properties". Using Japanese Vocaloids, a user must press Alt key and down arrow key at the same time on the kana-character entry screen. Here they can edit a phoneme and add additional effects. For instance, to roll the phoneme U: we would edit to read U: R, making sure there is a space between U: and R''' so the program knows they are different phoneme effects. When a user is entering a phoneme they must take care as capitalization of a letter may not have the same effect as a lower case letter (example: '''Z and z''' do not produce the same result). A Vocaloids dictionary will attempt to match the correct phonemes with the word the user enters, although a note is that not all words are able to be found by the dictionary. To be able to write the word "bungle" if you do note know how to use the phoneme system, an easier way to find a few similar words and work from there, in this case "bangle" and "bung" can be used to enter manually the word "bungle". "Bung" gives us the phonemes '''bh V N and bangle bh { N g V l. Bungle will be formed from "bung"s bh V N with the addition of "bangle"s g V l, giving us bh V N g V l for "bungle". However, the phoneme sounds do not always produce the same results; they may sound differently or weakly/strongly according to their previous/following phoneme sound.http://www29.atwiki.jp/vocalo-gojokai/pages/105.html Vocaloid Gojokai To make a consonant sound stronger than the following vowel, editing Brightness, the constant sound's Breathiness or Dynamics higher will often work on some level. http://doku.bimyo.jp/miku/page03/index.html VOCALOID Introductory: Control Trackhttp://www39.atwiki.jp/vocaloid/pages/32.html VOCALOID@wiki How to Edit Rin/Len Kagamine A note is that all the Vocaloids simply do not have the same phonemes, such as br1- br5 the breathing phonemes. http://vocaloidnonsense.blogspot.com/ How To Make a Vocaloid Breathe Using VOCALOID http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm10610390 Big Al’s breathing phonemes There are also some phonemes that found only in one language so not all of the Japanese and English Vocaloids will share the same phonemes. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoneme Wikipedia: Phoneme Also, while a Vocaloid's help guide will list the alphabets of the languages they may not include additional notes. If a user allows the program to auto-find phonemes, if it has a particular word it simply cannot identify, it will automatically write it as the phoneme u: by default. In addition, if the user enters a phoneme manually that the Vocaloid simply does not have in its voicebank, there will be no sound at all when the Vocaloid is played back. Using One Language To Create Another A user can use the phoneme system to create languages from scratch, so long as it is within the Vocaloid's capabilities. For this, a note is that due to the set up of the Japanese Vocaloids, they are more limiting for the use of the English language, since the phonology of the Japanese language including phonemes, accents, tones, intonations, moras and assimilation's, is very different from that of the English language. As each consonant sound is always followed by inseparable vowels and consonants do not get in cluster in the Japanese language, generally each of them is pronounced weakly and not independently, except んn, sokuon and some transliterated phonemes for non-Japanese words. Because of this, some of Japanese Vocaloids’ consonant sounds slightly contain vowel sounds to be smooth and sound right in Japanese when they are connected to the following vowels. http://piapro.jp/content/2mhq90n319zkosaw Rin/Len Kagamine’s Consonant Sounds Also even if X-SAMPA, IPA, Latin Alphabet or the symbol transcriptions are the same, their actual pronunciations in Japanese and English are not always the same; for instance, symbol S''' is often pronounced /ʃ/ by English Vocaloids and /ɕ/ by Japanese oneshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shi_(kana) Wikipedia:Shi(kana), basically Japanese "a" is a low central vowel and is between the English "a" in "father" and the English "a" in "dad" http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Japanese_vowel_chart.png Wikimedia:Japanese vowel chart, and "r" in Japanese is not as same as either "r" or "l" in English. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vowel Wikipedia:Vowelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Consonant Wikipedia:Consonant (''See "Japanese Phonetic System" below) '' In addition, the English language often put emphasis on certain letters of words (stress accent) while the Japanese language frequently use pitch accents.Wikipedia:Japanese Pitch Accent These differences between two languages frequently make Japanese Vocaloids retain a Japanese accent when there is no perfectly equivalent phonemes, even if users manage them to sing in the correct language. On the contrary, the same things can happen to English Vocaloids and they often have English accents when they sing in other languages. Also, something else that should be considered with English Vocaloids is that their regional accent may have a small role in how the Vocaloid sounds overall while singing in English. This will not affect any of the Vocaloids' overall performance or the handling of the Vocaloid engine and they will use identical Phonemes regardless. In fact the only effect this will have on the Vocaloid is simply a particular stress or emphasis on certain vowels and consonants that may not be seen in another English Vocaloid but may make an English Vocaloid sound not how a user expects. Examples of Vocaloids who may be affected by this include Sonika who has a British accent, Sweet Ann who has an Australian and Big Al who has a Swedish; also included in this is Luka Megurine who will retain a Japanese accent. One noted example of a regional accent effecting a Vocaloid's outcome is Big Al's pronunciation of vowel sounds; he can often be harder to make sing in Japanese because of it. In contrast, Japanese Vocaloids do not have as much of a regional accent effect between them in Japanese. Liberally interpreted, English Vocaloids have a greater language capacity than their Japanese cousins for having more vowel and clearly separated consonant sounds and are therefore easier to make sing in other languages, although both will only be using the equivalent or quasi-equivalent phonemes according to the set up of the phonetic system of either language. However, interestingly sometimes phonemes which are not equivalent work better than equivalent ones in the target languages; for example, when Miriam sings in Japanese, '''v V sound closer to the actual pronunciation of w a as a Japanese particle は than w V.http://ww3.enjoy.ne.jp/~koti/kaito/miriam.html Making Miriam Sing in Japanesehttp://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10379602 "Lost Sheep" sung by Miriamhttp://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4916135 "Lost Sheep" sung by KAITO Regardless it is difficult for any Vocaloids to sing in the language they are not intended for, and it may take hours to do through a trial and error process. A user may have to make the dictionary for another language from scratch, this however also allows for a user to be creative, even going so far as to invent languages of their own if they desire. Essentially, the more time a user spends working to get familiar with the phoneme system, the more they can get out of the Vocaloid program. An additional note is so far Sonika is regarded as one of the most potential Vocaloids to "sing in any language" due to her unique set up and Luka will also work for having both English and Japanese voicebanks, according to which language of the program the user is working in. Users' technique often makes surprising results, however, it is greatly influenced by how much a Vocaloid's Phonetic System has phonologically in common with that of the target language without aids of other music/audio software. Another technique that is possible to use on Vocaloids is phoneme slicing. This in particular can be used on the Japanese phonemes for Japanese Vocaloids, either in the Vocaloid software itself or additional software like FL studio. The length of the note is deceased or cut down, until only half the pronounciation needed for the spoken Japanese is heard (example "su" becomes "s"). However, this will affect the singing capablities of the Vocaloid and the notes being cut have to be much longer then normal. Although this results in a lack of singing smoothness, it increases the chances of getting a closer match to the intended sound, although this technique may be difficult for inexperienced users. The same technique can also be applied to a English capable Vocaloids. For more explanations on the differences between English and Japanese Vocaloids see Language Issues. English Phonetic System thumb|right|English Phonetics in use on the Vocaloid piano roll system The following is a list of phonemes needed to make the Vocaloid sing in English. Special note: This was the list provided by Big Al's help file, however there were some incorrect entries within the released list. Entering some of the words provided here as examples for the phoneme usage will not result in the expected phonemes that were used for the list. In addition, the list did not indicate which particular letters the phoneme applied to; the wikia has underlined the relevant letters for the benefit of readers. Of the Japanese Vocaloids, only Luka will be able to use this system properly. http://brainmusic.com/blog/2010/01/22/vocaloid-cv03-megurine-luka-english/ List of Luka’ s English phonemes '' Japanese Phonetic System The followings are lists of phonemes needed to make the Vocaloid sing in Japanese. List 1 Special note: this is based on Big Al's help file and some information is added to show English equivalent/quasi-equivalent phonemes for Japanese phonemes with symbols and compare their actual pronunciations. Even if the symbol transcriptions are the same, their actual pronunciations in each of the language are often different as each IPA shows. This guide is meant for users who is working to make an English/Japanese Vocaloid to sing in the opposite language. However, additional work will be needed to get closer to the target language's phoneme usage. Additional notes *Linguistically, the phonemes which the English language and the Japanese language share in common are '''k', g''', '''s, z''', '''Z, tS, h''', '''b, p''', '''j and m'''. Also both English and Japanese voicebanks have '''e, S''', '''dZ, d''', '''N, n''' and '''w, however, these phonemes generally do not sound the same. (See IPA in each language) *Since all the voicebanks have their distinctive characteristics, their phonemes do not always produce the same result especially in languages which they are not intended for. **The above is particularly true for Miku and Rin, who are remarked to sound excessively aged when singing in normal configurations, higher octaves, but in another language. *Some consonants in the Japanese phonemes (and certain English phonemes) are not intended to be encoded standalone. Using them for such may sometimes result in audio distortion, clicks or sound loops. List 2 Special note: this Japanese phonetic list is taken from help file of Vocaloid2 developed by Crypton Future Media. VOCALOID2 調教メモ Japanese Phonetic System of Vocaloid2 調律メモ VOCALOID2 Japanese Phonetic System Additional notes *Crypton’s Vocaloids, including Kaito and Meiko, have almost the same Japanese phonetic system. http://ww3.enjoy.ne.jp/~koti/kaito/onsei.html Japanese Phonetic System of VOCALOID KAITO To use z''', '''Z, h\, N''' and 'N' ', users need to edit the phonemes, not entering kana-characters. *Rin/Len Kagamine Act 1 can pronounce '''h\ while their Act 2 cannot (comparison of consonant sounds Act 1, Act 2). *Vocaloids of Internet Co. Ltd., such as Gackpoid or Megpoid, mostly share the same system as Crypton’s, but they do not have z''' and '''Z sounds. As is often the case with the Japanese language, they are replaced by dz and dZ. Japanese Phonetic System of MegpoidJapanese Phonetic System of Gackpoid *Commonly h\ sound works only in h\ e(ぇ, xe) and h\ o(ぉ, xo). *Japanese VOCALOID2 voicebanks can combine a and i phonemes (eg. w a i) but not with the original VOCALOID voicebanks. The workaround is to simply use the y consonant. (w a j) *N\, N or n alone tends to be pronounced as "ng". This is the basis for Japanese vocaloids being used for South-East Asian languages. *However, some SEA languages have a different way of pronouncing "u", which is different from the Japanese. Only Miku, Gackpoid and Iroha can pronounce "u" closer to the way SEA languages do. Misc. The following is a list of phonemes that will alter the effect of a note in a certain way. Special note: Not all the Vocaloids will share these particular effects. Early Vocaloids, Sweet Ann, for instance, often do not have the breathing phonemes. Some vocaloids, such as Kaito and Meiko, have a breathing phoneme /*in/ instead. Sonika has much more capability within her Voicebanks, but lacks the 5 breathing phonemes. '' *Example of Breathing Phonetics in use *Example of rolling phonetic in use Additional Help ''Also note, both Zero-G and PowerFX also have tutorials of their own. *How To Make a Vocaloid Breathe Using VOCALOID: Explanation on how some of the Japanese Vocaloids sound when you use the breathing effects *Comparative Table of English and Japanese Phonetic System of Japanese and English Vocaloids, including notes on if the vocaloid has this phoneme. List also includes information on how to transform the quasi- equivalent phonemes in Japanese and English into the opposite language effectively. *Vocaphonetic: A Japanese community site for creating and distributing Japanese dictionary data for English Vocaloids to sing better in Japanese. The dictionary data for Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 are respectively available. *Vocaloid Phonetic Library - a quick look up guide for Phonetics of all Vocaloids. *From English to Japanese - Using Tonio, this is the instructions for how Japanese users can make Tonio sing in Japanese. Also shown is how close to and how much of the Japanese language Tonio can reproduce. *Tutorial - here you see a tutorial showing a user making Miku sing in "english" Japanese phonemes. *Making Big-Al sing Japanese References Category:Tutorials